


Lost

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This was all Dick’s fault.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>He ignored the little niggle of conscious that said it was more the fault of the scientist who was playing with transportation technology without proper shielding. </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>If it hadn’t been for Dick they wouldn’t have been within the blast radius when that experiment went sideways, so guess what Dickie? You get the blame.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick gets them lost, Jason is grumpy, Dick apologizes - in the very best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itispossibleihaveissues](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itispossibleihaveissues).



> Prompt from itispossibleihaveissues over on tumblr. The prompt was "Jay/Dick - Lost."

Damp leaves brushed against Jason’s face as he ducked past a curtain of vines. Sweat trickled down his face and dampened his shirt as the humidity pressed in around him. The humidity made it feel more like he was swimming through the forest than walking through it. Birds called in the distance, and insects buzzed around him. The green scent of nature and growing things burst anew into the air around him every time his boots crushed tender leaves or his knife sliced through undergrowth.  
  
He hated forests. He hated nature. Give him a city and he was happy any day. He wouldn’t even be here, lost in the middle of who-new-where if it wasn’t for -  
  
“Jassssooooonnn.”  
  
\- Dick.  
  
This was all Dick’s fault.  
  
He ignored the little niggle of conscious that said it was more the fault of the scientist who was playing with transportation technology without proper shielding. If it hadn’t been for Dick they wouldn’t have been within the blast radius when that experiment went sideways, so guess what Dickie? You get the blame.  
  
He kept walking, hearing the footsteps dancing behind him.  
  
“Jason, you can’t ignore me forever.”  
  
 _Oh yes I can._  
  
“Come on, Little Wing. You can’t really blame me for this!”  
  
 _Watch me._  
  
There was blessed silence for a few minutes, Dick doing nothing but docilely following behind him.  
  
It made him twitchy. Docile was pretty much the last descriptor anyone would use for Dick Grayson. He manfully ignored it. It was probably just Dick attempting some sort of reverse psychology on him; trying to get him to respond to him.  
  
It wasn’t going to work. Jason had wanted to stay home tonight. No need to go out. The streets were being quiet, Replacement was back in town for a bit, so the roster was full up.  
  
The two of them could stay in, have a quiet night. But no. Dick’s damned sense of duty had insisted on at least a quick patrol, one thing had led to another and now they were here.  
  
They’d had a few tense moments when the light first cleared and they had no idea where they were. Both had gone into crisis mode until a slightly static-y transmission from Oracle had reassured them they were still on Earth. Someone would come and get them in the Batwing if they would try to find a clearing.  
  
They had shared that moment of relief, before Jason had started yelling. Getting lost (even if only a little) in the middle of the freaking Amazon was not what he had wanted to be doing on his birthday.  
  
His black thoughts about just what he was going to do to Dick for getting them in this situation splintered when he found himself abruptly grabbed and shoved up against the huge tree he’d just been passing. A warm body pressed up against his, as Nightwing, mask removed and tucked into his belt, pinned him to the tree. Heat swelled in Jason’s belly as he took in the sight of Nightwing, suit stripped entirely off his torso and unzipped far enough that Jason could see the beginning of his happy trail.  
  
Jason’s helmet was still back in their apartment, since this hadn’t been meant to be a long patrol, and he had also removed his mask. And though he’d removed his jacket in deference to the heat, he hadn’t taken off the kevlar shirt under it. Dick though, was completely shameless, and had stripped himself half naked. He was covered in sweat, alluring trails glistening along perfect abs. _Completely gorgeous,_ Jason thought. Then he reminded himself he was mad at his lover; so stop ogling him, and resume glaring.  
  
“You’re slipping, Jay,” Dick hummed, “ And stop glaring. You’re not really that mad at me, are you?”  
  
 _You got us *lost*,_ Jason thought, glaring. He retracted the knife that had ended up against Dick’s throat out of pure reflex. The older man hadn’t even flinched, the crazy bastard. _In the middle of a damned tropical rainforest. Damned right I’m pissed at you!_  
  
He knew he was being juvenile, blaming Dick, giving him the silent treatment, but damn it! He’d asked for them to stay in, and he asked for so damned little from the older man. It shouldn’t have been an impossible request, especially not *today*. But Bruce had snapped his fingers and Dick had gone running, business as fucking usual.  
  
“Hmmm,” Dick said, and tipped his head forward to drag his lips across Jason’s throat. “Still giving me the silent treatment huh?”  
  
A warm palm spread across his hip and Jason saw the heated glint in Dick’s eyes a second too late to do anything to prevent the frisson of arousal that rocketed through him when one of those calloused thumbs tucked itself below his waistline to dig, warm and firm, into the hollow of his hip.  
  
“That’s okay,” Dick’s voice husked out into his ear, fingers dancing along the tender skin at the waistline of his jeans as his thumb traced heated circles. “You can stay silent. Think of it as a _challenge_.”  
  
Dick’s soft lips and hard teeth closed on Jason’s ear lobe in an exquisite juxtaposition of sensations. He bit back a whimper as the older man sucked delicately in little pulses. He was being pressed back into the bark of the tree behind him, Dick practically looming before him, for all the Jason was taller, with all the dominant force of his personality.  
  
God, sometimes Jason forgot this facet of his lover, until he had it shoved right in his face.  
  
Then he loved it.  
  
“After all,” Dick continued, pulling away from his ear enough to blow cool air across the dampened skin, voice a rough purr. “You are usually so _verbose_.”  
  
He really was.  
  
 _You like that, Dickie? No, don’t try to deny it, I know you do. You are such a slut for touch. Pain, pleasure, it’s all the same to you right now isn’t it. I bet you wouldn’t even care who was touching you right now, would you?Who was warming that perfect ass of yours. That’s too bad, though. Only I get to touch you. Only me, no one else._  
  
 _Fuck, Dick, yes, please, just like that, more, please, more. Faster, goddamn you! Harder! You think I can’t take anything you can dish out? Fuck me properly, you bastard!_  
  
 _That’s it, move, just like that. That’s so good, you’re so good. You’re *mine*. Hnnng, yes, squeeze, just like that, you’re so tight. Such a good boy, my boy. Just a little more. Bounce a little for me, yeah? That’s it, so good!_  
  
It would probably surprise most of those who knew them, that Jason so talkative in bed. He wasn’t always, but he couldn’t help but want his partner, want Dick, to know just how much he wanted him.  
  
“You’re always talking, Jaybird.” Dick said, trailing kisses across his face to breath his next words hot against Jason’s lips. “Such a filthy mouth.”  
  
Dick licked his way into that mouth, sloppy and obscene, teeth and tongue and lips doing battle while he pinned Jason’s hips to the tree with one hand while the other started to wander across his chest.  
  
He was panting harshly by the time Dick pulled away, only an effort of will managed to keep him silent beyond the bellow of breath through his lungs.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Jason.” Dick said as he slid gracefully to his knees, leaning forward to nuzzle against Jason’s confined arousal. Jason’s eyes nearly crossed at the sight of his brother, his lover, chest bared and hair wild as he lapped delicately against the fabric of his pants before locking his eyes with Jason and lowering the zipper on his pants inch by painstaking inch, driving Jason mad with the need to beg him to go faster, to stop teasing him, damn it!  
  
Mission accomplished, Dick removed the cup that had been torturing Jason since Dick had first pressed up against him.  
  
Blue eyes leered teasingly up at him as Dick saw just how hard he was. A hot tongue proceeded a bitten-off moan and Dick fucking *glittered* at him.  
  
Jason set his lips stubbornly against a desperate groan as he was engulfed in sudden warmth. The younger man let one hand bury itself in dark locks, resisting the urge to trust into that skilled mouth, down that perfect throat. This might be a good start on making the whole getting-blasted-halfway-across-the-world-into-a-fucking-forest-on-my-damned-birthday up to him (a really really damned good start, holy hell, why had Dick never done that with his tongue *before*?!) but Jason wasn’t going to make it easy.  
  
That was okay. Dick could be patient. And he was very, very good.


End file.
